Shino Akuragawa
Character Overview 'Shino Akuragawa '(阿倉川 紫埜''Akuragawa Shino'') is one of the conquest characters who appears in the second volume of the Kaminomi light novels, is a miko from Toyoboshi Shrine on Mt. Uryu. She is an extremely beautiful lady in her twenties, but she does not flaunt her beauty. Personality Shino is a kind person. She cares a lot about other people, especially children (although she tends to scare them more), Shino is also dignified and can be slightly stubborn she is shown to be in quick pursuit of the Ghost, Moegami released years ago. Shino is also highly respectful to others, calling Keima, "Katsuragi-dono", ''something that was used to adress Samurais in the past. Shino is also willing to help Elsie run the cafe and do exorcisms for free, further showing her caring personality. Appearance Shino has long, black hair, purple eye color and she wore a traditional miko outfit that consists of a long red slightly pleated skirt tied with a bow (hakama), a white haori (which is a kimono jacket), and some red hair ribbons.. She also wore lipstick (which is considered weird for mikos). The shirt in front of her chest was slightly opened and it gave a pure, gentle look. Shino also have many exorcism slips and owns a chokutō. Abilities Shino had great aptitude for exorcisms, being able to hold back and control the ancient ghost for extended periods of time even when the ghost is at its strongest form. Her abilities tend to be focused on using her chokuto to attack the spirit. Domestic-wise, Shino is a capable cook but although Shino is willing to help manage the cafe as a waitress, she can be a klutz and would often drop some hot drinks to the customers. (Although, in a sense, the customers doesn't seem to mind.) Background 20 years ago, when Shino was six, Moegami manage to free the demon that been bounded and the demon had apparently caused Shino some mental truma. From that day on, Shino has been training day and night just to hunt down that ghost. Character History Shrine-Maiden Arc When Shino and her grandmother sensed that someone had gotten the original copy of "Favor of the Western Lantern (西恩灯籠 ''Saiontourou)", and intends to play the game, Shino quickly runs off to stop the ghost, much to her grandmother's chargin. Later, Shino manage to track down to the Katsuragi household and managed to stop the evil spirit from victimizing the inhabitants. She then introduced herself to Elsie and Keima and Elsie soon tells Keima that Shino had an escaped spirit too. As Keima says that he will conquer the game of "Favor of the Western Lantern" in a few days, Shino had been making exorcism slips everywhere in the house and would often stay up at night and took quick naps when Keima and Elsie were off to school. She also helped out at the cafe with rather unique results and somehow managing to get more customers despite her being a "klutz". During the final night, When the evil spirit finally breached into the Katsuragi household, Shino was temporary shocked into a coma while Elsie tried to defend Keima. Shino soon took the courage to stand up and repel the spirit just in time for Keima to defeat the evil spirit. After seeing the spirit destroyed once and for all, Keima approached Shino and knowing what will happen, they kissed. This act releases her own escaped spirit (which was apparently the smallest that Elsie had seen). After the incident, Shino decided to at least clean up the entire house and just when she was about to clean Keima's room, Shino slips and falls, taking along with her most of Keima's galge and for once, Keima screamed. Trivia *Shino's name "紫埜" can be translated into "purple field". *She likes Purin (a Japanese dessert) and children. *She dislikes Geji-geji (げじげじ gejigeji), or centipedes found inside houses. *Her recent worries: "I like children, but frequently I scare them." *The cause of Shino's gap was her over-zealousness to capture the evil spirit inside her and her isolation from doing everything alone. This, however, was too insginificant for her escaped spirit to grow much. *She is the oldest of Keima's conquests. This disregards Rieko Hinaga, who in actuality is an old grandma, but the conquest with her was with the ghost of her 17 year old self. Quotes *(To evil spirit) "Unclean being, back down !!" ''(Volume 2 Light Novel, Chapter 1) *(To Keima) ''"Katsuragi Keima, that's a nice name...." '' (Volume 2 Light Novel, Chapter 1) *(To Keima) "''You like Onee-sans ?" (Volume 2 Light Novel, Chapter 1) Category:Novel Character Category:Female Characters Category:Maijima Category:Plot Overviews